MrPiano man
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Bella has chosen Jacob and Edward decides to leave. He moves to Chelan Washington and gets a job as a pianist at a local diner. Here, he meets his true love, and she likes piano music.
1. Chapter 1: preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Please read and review! I didn't see to many OC stories with Edward in it, and I think that this story was a good Idea. I do own Sariah, pronounced way she acts is exactly how I think she would in this story. I do own the father and Elizabeth. I do not own Chelan Washington, or Edward. The dinner is based off a real dinner, accept I couldn't remember the real name or what it looked like. I Like I said, I do not own Twilight, thank you for reading and please review. This is my first Twilight fic so please be nice. :D**

**Summary: Bella has chosen Jacob and Edward decides to leave. He moves to Chelan Washington and gets a job as a pianist at a local diner. Here, he meets his true love, and she likes piano music. **

**Chapter 1**

****My name is Sariah Anderson, I am twenty years old, and still live with my father and little sister. You may think it is a little pathetic that I live with them, because it is. But my father can't seem to keep himself out of trouble long enough for me to get my own apartment. I dream of becoming a famous piano player someday, and getting married, having my own kids, and grand kids. But that isn't going to happen just yet. At least, I didn't think so. This is my story.

I came home from work one day, which is a waitress at the Shilee's Dinner, and there were police cars everywhere, and a ambulance. I parked my car and hurried up to a police officer.

"What's going on?" I ask, then I see my fathers body on the grass, lifeless. The smell of smoke is heavy in the air.

"Dad?" I start to panic."Daddy!" I start to plow my way through but the officer stopped me.

"Ma'am, ma'am stop!"

"Where is my sister?" I look towards the ambulance and see a crew hovered around something. Or someone. I push passed everyone and hurry to the big white truck. I see them working on getting my sister to breath.

"Elizabeth!" The medics let me in the ambulance to see her. Her pretty dirty blond hair is cropped at the shoulders and her hazel eyes are half open. She has a mask over her mouth and nose to keep her breathing. The seven year old looked absolutely helpless.

"Lizzy. Are you okay?" She nodded her head weakly. I turn to one of the medics.

"What happened?" I ask her desperately. "Is my father going to live?" I feel the tears running down my face relentlessly.

"It seems the apartment had a leakage in the gas line and your sister said that your father turned the stove on to make himself some coffee. I'm sorry, he was just to close to the stove when it blew up." I started to sob.

"No, no, no, no!"

"I'm truly sorry miss."

The weeks went by quickly. I got custody of Elizabeth, we got our own apartment in another part of the town, closer to a Walmart that was just down the street, and we had a funeral for dad. I had been given time off from work to get all these things done, so before the funeral I had time to get Lizzy and I some new cloths, food, and new school supplies for Lizzy. It was truly hard as it could have been. And now, I had to do it all alone. Make a living and make sure Lizzy had a good home. I just wish things could have been different,I wish dad and I had been closer after mom died.

**Short I know, but this is only the preface! It will get better I promise! Please review what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Please read and review! I do own Sariah. I do own the father and Elizabeth. I do not own Chelan Washington, or Edward. The diner is based off a real diner, accept I couldn't remember the real name or what it looked like. I Like I said, I do not own Twilight, thank you for reading and please review. This is my first Twilight fic so please be nice. :D**

**Chapter 2**

Lizzy was back at school and I was heading back to work. As I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk and into the diner I heard music. Piano music. It was sweet and calming, like nothing I had ever heard before. The diner was not badly lit, but it was still fairly dark inside. Small tables were lined up anywhere and everywhere, and in the back, towards the bar of the diner, was a grand piano, and a tall, lean, handsome man. He was focused on the piano keys as he played a piece I presumed he wrote because I have never heard it, and I have heard a lot of piano music.

His lean fingers glided across the keys and his jaw was set firmly. His eyes sparkled as he played, and his messed bronze hair was wild, but tamed at the same time. He had deathly pale skin, he was just all around beautiful.

"He's good huh?" I heard to my right. Startled I turned around to face my best friend Mae. She had blonde hair with pink streaks in her nice pixie cut. She had pale skin and pink lips that contrasted to her completion. She was always chewing on that fiery gum she always bought.

"Yea." I whispered as if my voice would ruin the beautiful music.

"Well, come on, lets get you to work. You go take that guys order." She tells me handing me the blue apron. I put it on and take out the pad of paper and a pink fuzzy pen. I walked up to the older man that looked about forty. He had black short hair and it was graying.

"Hello, My name is Sariah, I'll be your waitress, what can I get you?" I said with a smile. He looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello Sariah, I think I'll just have some green tea and a berry bagel with cream cheese." I nod and write down his order.

"Alright, it will be done in about five minutes." I say turning to leave, but he grabs my elbow.

"Oh, and could you give that gentleman over there on the piano this for the wonderful music?" He asks handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Of coarse." I say taking it and walking over to the piano player. Once he saw me he stopped playing and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Hi." I say and the smile never leaves his face.

"Hello."

"Uh, you're very good. The piano song...did you write it? I've never heard it before."

"Yes, I did a while ago." I nod and pull out the twenty.

"That gentleman over there told me to give this to you. He thanks you for the beautiful music." He smiles and takes the bill. I smile and turn to go to the kitchen. I got the man his order and took it to him. He smiled and thanked me. After he finished he gave me a twenty dollar tip and left. I worked until three thirty when I had to pick up Lizzy. My boss Shalee came out and met me by the door.

"Sariah, I know that you have a lot going on right now, but Nikole got a bad cold and can't make it to her shift tonight at six. Could you take her shift?"

"I can't, I have to take care of Lizzy. I would if I could."

"You can bring dear Elizabeth in to the diner. I know she will behave." I smile at her.

"In that case, yea sure. I could use the extra money anyways."

After that I picked up Lizzy and took her to our apartment. I helped her with her homework and then she changed cloths. After that we headed back to the diner for the six O'clock shift. Yes, her homework and other things took a lot of time. Lizzy helped me take peoples orders and by the time nine O'clock came around I was exhausted. That piano guy was still there, but he was playing something different. I walked up to him and sat down in the booth next to him. The diner was closing so everyone was gone.

Lizzy ran right up to him and smiled her cute smile.

"Hi! I'm Lizzy!" They guy stopped playing and studied her.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said with a smile. Lizzy climbed up on the stool and sat beside him.

"Can I call you Eddie?" She asks.

"Elizabeth." I warn. Edward smiled at me and told me it was fine.

"Not if you expect me to reply." He tells Lizzy. She shrugs.

"Okay, fair enough." She jumps down and goes in the back to bother our friend Christian.

"She's cute. Yours?" Edward asks.

"My sister. I'm Sariah by the way." I shake his hand as he reply's.

"Edward. It's nice to meet you Sariah."

"You to." I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. A beautiful golden.

After we left,I made dinner, fed Lizzy and myself, put Lizzy to bed, and went to my dreams myself. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I think I had made another friend.


End file.
